Creddie
Creddie is the shipping/pairing of Carly Shay and Freddie Benson. Freddie has always been in love with Carly ever since he first saw her, but for now, Carly insists that they can just be friends. Creddie moments Season 1 iPilot: Freddie's crush for Carly is revealed. He gives her flowers and a water bottle. When Carly has to judge the talent show auditions, she is amazed by Freddie's technical system, and Freddie gives her juice and a bagel. When Freddie angrily plans to leave (after Sam , his "frenemy", says that "Carly will never love you"), she sweetly asks him to "please stay" and he says "okay." but gives Sam a disgusted look. After accidently uploading footage of Carly and Sam at the school auditions, Freddie reads comments off Splashface. One of the comments reads "Carly you're hot!" and Freddie agrees by looking at Carly and saying "It's true!" During a crazy hat party, Freddie walks over and bluntly asks "You want to go out in the hall and kiss?" iWant More Viewers: Carly and Freddie are seen sitting next to each other during dinner. Freddie complements Carly's spaghetti and she smiles at him. Freddie says,"No offense, Carly" to her everytime he talks about winning the contest. iDream of Dance: Freddie has a dream where he wins Carly's heart through a dance with a jerk who won't leave Carly along. Freddie is smiling happily after his dream. When Carly's dream starts, Carly is resting her head on Freddie. iLike Jake: Freddie says "Keep kissing those frogs Carly, this prince can wait." Freddie also fixes Jake's voice for Carly. Carly kisses Freddie on the nose. iWanna Stay With Spencer: Freddie hugs Carly's legs when she's about to leave and does the same to her grandfather's legs when he decides she can stay. iNevel: After Nevel tries to kiss Carly, when she explains it to Sam and Freddie, Freddie asks Carly to "Come show my lips exactly what he did." iScream On Halloween: Freddie says that the reason he does not want to go to Apartment 13B is because of his concern for Carly's safety. iSpy a Mean Teacher: When Carly and Freddie are in Ms. Briggs's closet, he says,"You know, this might not be so bad. Us...in here...alone..." Carly, however, says,"Ok, we are in a serious situation...this is no time for you to bust a move!" iWill Date Freddie: When Valerie agrees to go on a date with him, Freddie asks Carly, "You won't be jealous?" and Carly playfully says,"I'll try and stay strong." and he agrees. Carly helps getting Freddie ready, she fixes his clothes, and attempts to fix his hair until Freddie stops her . When Freddie says that he isn't coming back (after breaking up with Valerie) because they don't tell him how important he is to iCarly, she says," I always tell you how important you are to the show!" Freddie replies he knows, but it's Sam who doesn't appreciate him. iWant a World Record: iRue The Day: iPromise Not to Tell: Carly pins Freddie down twice. Freddie tells Principal Franklin that it was him, and not Carly, who changed the grades on the computer. iAm Your Biggest Fan: iHeart Art: Before heading into her apartment, Carly blames herself for Spencer quiting art and says "I'm upset." Freddie notices this and replies "Aw I think someone needs a hug." Carly smiles and both hug, but Freddie is lost in the hug and says "Please let this last" with puppy eyes. Carly thumps him. iHate Sam's Boyfriend: Freddie tells Carly that they can get back at Sam and her new boyfriend Jonah if they ''start dating. When she tells him that Jonah tried to kiss her, he yells,"No one kisses '''MY '''girl!" Carly looks at him, and he says,"No one tries to kiss '''YOU!'" iHatch Chicks: Freddie is upset at not getting Carly as a science partner. Carly comforts Freddie when he thinks it's his fault for not saving the last chick. iDon't Want to Fight: Freddie politely lets Carly tell her side of the story, and stops Sam from interrupting. Freddie then lets Carly interrupt Sam, Sam cries,"Why?!" and Freddie says,"Because I'' love her!" iPromote Techfoots: Carly and Freddie show off what they bought with their techfoot money. iGot Detention: Carly helps Freddie into the detention room. iStakeout: iMight Switch Schools: Freddie is upset and sad that Carly might have to switch to Briarwood. Sam manipulates Freddie by telling Freddie that if he helps her sabotage Carly, he has a better chance of Carly falling in love with him. iFence: Carly agrees to go to the Groovy Smoothie with Freddie to make up for Carly telling his mother about the fencing. Freddie tells Carly she's his best friend. Carly then tries to get Ms Benson to allow Freddie to start fencing again. iCarly Saves TV: Carly stands up for him when Amber Tate is mean and rude to him. iWin a Date: iHave a Lovesick Teacher: Carly defends Freddie when Miss. Ackerman yells at him in front of the whole class. The result being Carly sent to the principals office. Both Carly and Freddie are forced to do jumping jacks together as a form of punishment from Miss. Ackerman. Season 2 [[ISaw Him First|'ISaw Him First']]: When Carly and Sam are trying to get Shane, a handsome friend of Freddie's, he tries to get Sam to win Shane so he can have Carly to himself. IStage an Intervention: Carly is worried about Freddie because bad things are happening to him, due to deleting and not forwarding a chain email sent to him by Gibby. Also, she becomes upset (and angry) when she learns that 'Sam' was the one who caused the bad luck. When she goes to Freddie's apartment to tell him about Sam, he confesses that he knew after seeing Sam unloosen the bolts on his bike, so he pretended to get hurt. Also, he tells her that he got back at her by sending him a fake text that ''looked '' like it came from a certain "hot" senior that the girls liked. Carly is shocked, a little, and says,"Wow... I never knew you could be so bad!" When they say good-night to each other, and Carly goes into her apartment, Freddie is about to say something when he decides to go back inside. IOwe You: In the episode's beginning, Carly tries to make a pina-colada lipstick, with Freddie watching. As she is doing it, she says,"I realize that this isn't very attractive." but Freddie says,"Actually.. it kind of is." When she finishes, she asks,"Do you want to taste it?" and Freddie says,"Yes!" with a happy and excited look on his face. However, instead of a kiss, she puts it all over his lips, and he says,"Ow...you bent my teeth!' IHurt Lewbert: Freddie helps Carly take her shoe off with Lewbert's wart on it after Carly screams. Later, Freddie shows off his new look including his boxers showing from not wearing a belt. Then Freddie implies that he was sleeping naked the night before by saying "Last night slept with my socks on. Just my socks." Carly seems interested before Sam regurgitates her food. IGo to Japan: After an iCarly webcast, Carly asks "You want to play on the swing?" Freddie shoots back with another question "Will you push me?" Carly and agrees and both smile. Freddie is caught peeping through his door waiting for Carly. Learning that they would be going to Japan, Carly and Freddie share another hug. Again Freddie is lost in the hug. On the cargo plane that is heading over Japan, Carly is a little cold and Freddie suggests they snuggle close together. In Japan, while Carly and Freddie are trying to get rooms, the hotel receptionist sees then, and asks if they are taking the honeymoon suite. Freddie looks at Carly, his face bright and happy, but Carly insteas slaps him (probably playfully) IPie: Carly helps Freddie (who is in a bear suit to make Baby Stephanie laugh) up off the floor after Sam whacks him twice with an umbrella. IChristmas: Carly is shocked and upset that Freddie is unhappily dating a mean girl, and that he hardly know her. She even tells Mitch, her Christmas angel, "Freddie's always been in love with me!" When she starts freaking out after her "new life" is too much for her, she tells Freddie that she wants him to do the "iCarly" countdown again, with the 5,4,3,2, and not saying the 1. She also said that she never understood ''why ''he does that, but liked it anyway. Later, when Carly wishes for her normal life back, she is sit up against the door that ''was ''for the webshow. Then, when everything goes back to normal, Freddie (back to normal) comes up to ask about the next iCarly webcast, when he sees Carly crying, and he gets upset and confused. After realizing her old, normal life is back, Carly hugs Freddie a little tightly, and while hugging her back, Freddie smiles (and the audience says,"Awww...") IKiss: Carly thinks that it's sweet that Freddie never kissed anyone. Carly looks like she may be thinking about giving Freddie his first kiss after he tells her about it. They are both on edge, and tiptoe around the room. The most likely reason Freddie hasn't kissed a girl before, is that he wanted his first kiss to be with Carly. Carly defends Freddie when Sam "ruins his life" and the students at school are mean to him. IGive Away a Car: Carly and Freddie are both wearing stripes when watching Nevel drive away. IRocked the Vote During an iCarly webcast, Freddie reads a question a fan aparently asked "Dear Carly, dont you think it would be awesome to be Freddie's girlfriend?" Freddie and Carly share a hug after David Archuletta wins 'America Sings.' After Freddie shows Carly he made the studio screen swing out faster Carly says "Ok you got to get a girlfriend." Freddie replies "I know" then grins at Carly. Carly says "No." Freddie likes the "saucy" dress Carly wears for Wade Collins's music video shoot. When Freddie starts checking out the other girls Carly gets jealous and says "Stop drooling over those girls!" IMeet Fred: Carly defends Freddie again when everyone is mean to him for "killing" Fred. ILook Alike: Freddie tests the sound system by saying "I love you Carly, LOOOVE you. Looovvee." IWant My Website Back: Carly and Freddie are both the ones who discover that '''iCarly '''was bought by their insane and crazy biggest fan, Mandy Valdez. IMake Sam Girlier: When Carly is thrown by bully Jocelyn across the Groovy Smoothie floor, Freddie runs over to her to help her. IGo Nuclear: Due to Carly and Freddie's bad grades on the "Green Week" project given by science teacher Mr. Henning, they are sentenced to go on the "Root and Berry" retreat together for extra credit. Sam doesn't go because she got an A+ on her project. IDate a Bad Boy: Freddie is jealous that Carly's new "bad boy" boyfriend, Griffin, is shirtless in her apartment. Also, when Carly sprays the "boo -boo" spray on Griffin, and he yells in pain, Freddie says,"Uh, I think he needs more boo-boo spray." and Carly looks at him. Later, Carly warns Sam that they should probably not talk about Griffin in front of Freddie. Sam asks,"Yo, Freddie, you don't mind if we talk about Carly's ''smoking-hot ''boyfriend, do ya?" and Carly rolls her eyes at Sam. Freddie says that he won't mind, but when they ''do ''talk about him, he complains and groans, and Carly tells him that he ''is ''irratted. Freddie, however, says it's because he never pictured her with a "bad boy". When Carly tells him that Griffin likes and collects Beanie Babies, he yells,"Yes!" and raises his hands (in fists) in the air. In an attempt to win her heart, Freddie plans to send a big order of pizza to Ms. Briggs, telling Carly that he "can be just as bad as Grffin!", but thanks to Caller ID, his plan fails. IReunite With Missy: In iReunite with Missy, Carly and Freddie are seen studying and Carly supposedly doesn't know the difference between Australia and Austria. iTake on Dingo: iMust Have Locker 239: Before Freddie shows off the bunny he drew, he stands really close to Carly shoulder to shoulder saying "Hello." Carly says "Too close" rather playfully. Near Carly's locker, Freddie's arm is on the lockers closely behind Carly. Perhaps showing Freddie being overprotective of Carly when Gibby arrives. iTwins: iFight Shelby Marx: When everyone is watching the fight, Freddie asks,"Ok, how do I make that girl [}-0059}-0059}-0059Shelby Marx] my future wife?" Carly says "I thought you wanted ME to be your future wife?" as if she's jealous about Freddie liking Shelby. Freddie asks,"''Could it happen?", ''and Carly says playfully," Could ''not ''happen!" Also, Freddie is worried about Carly after the home-made video of Carly challenging Shelby is on SplashFace. When Carly says, "I'm not a twig! I get curvier every day.", Freddie says, "I know...", and looks at her. Carly says, "Eyes up, dude." Later, they are dancing with each other (along with Spencer) when they learn that the fight is back on. In the fighting arena, he helps Carly with her mouthpiece, and wishes her "good luck". Season 3 iThink They Kissed: In a promo for "iThink They Kissed", Freddie asks her," Are you jealous?" and says, "Cause that would be so great-" but he's interrupted when Carly cries," I'm not jealous!" but she don't look too sure. Also, Carly and Freddie pin down each other, When Freddie does it, she is amazed that he has gotten stronger, and says,"Wow! When did you get so strong?" and Freddie cries,"Same time the voice got lower!" iCook: Carly stops Freddie from getting shocked by Sam's electric locker. While Carly talks to Spencer, Freddie leans into Carly behind the couch. On Saturday morning, Freddie is yelling for Carly before she opens the door. When Carly opens the door, Freddie looks in and sees Carly in her pajamas and smirks saying "Nice pjs." iSpeed Date: Carly and Freddie slow-danced. They were originally supposed to kiss, but it was taken out. Fans were left with a ''billion ideas on what they did ''after ''the slow-dance. iCarly Awards: Carly sees Freddie in a tuxedo, and smiles. When Sam goes to the bathroom during the show, Freddie joins Carly, and stands close to her, but she tells him to scoot back. IFind Lewbert's Lost Love: Both Carly and Freddie imagine what life with a happy Lewbert would be like together, and only them (and a happy, wart-less Lewbert) are seen in the daydream. Inside, they are also dancing together. IMove Out: Carly tries to stop Freddie's mother Mrs. Benson from embarassing him and when Freddie leaves, Carly runs after him. In Freddie's new apartment, a loud noise goes off and Carly grabs Freddie's arms and lingers there for a few seconds longer. IQuit iCarly: Carly and Freddie are seen together at the Groovy Smoothie. Carly also touches Freddie's arm when she says "I do love the land." Also, when she and Sam are arguing over Freddie, she says, "No, you don't! Freddie LOVES me!" iSaved Your Life: Their relationship is further explored when Freddie saves Carly's life. In nearly every episode of "iCarly" they are always standing next to each other or paired together. Creddie Fansites Creddie Fans - the main forum site for Creddie Fans. Cute Creddie Chronicles - The main FanFiction.Net C2 Community for Creddie stories. Creddie_Love - LiveJournal Creddie Community created by Creddie Fans member/LiveJournal User fbnk_luv. Carly_Freddy - The first LiveJournal Creddie Community. Created by Creddie Fans creator Honeymoon-Couple_Nose-Kiss/LiveJournal User a_wa. Carly and Freddie - The Fanpop Club for Carly and Freddie together. Carly and Freddy - The FanForum topic for Creddie. Fandom Members XxCreddieShipperxX - Makes Creddie videos, icons, and fanfiction. 1st Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. PigSlay - Creator ofCreddie Fans and the LiveJournal CommunityCarly_Freddy. She has also written several Creddie fanfics. MaybeCreddie - Writes Creddie fanfiction . 29th member/3rd Moderator of Creddie Fans. Started the Forum Awards. spuck - 6th member of Creddie Fans. Created the Logo/Banner of the forum. SquishyCool - The first moderator of Creddie Fans. Writes Creddie, Spam, etc. fanfiction. SilentStarz - 17th member of Creddie Fans. 5th Moderator of Cute Creddie Chronicles. sockstar1 - Writes fanfiction. 9th member of Creddie Fans. Website Evidence In one of Freddie's blogs, he says his new years resolution is to make Carly love him. Dan Schenider "Creddie" Hints